Difficult Choices Part 8: Alternate Ending
by Batgirl1
Summary: Marie chooses the other! This is what you wanted! And you got it! Please R&R!


TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 8: The Alternate Ending  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up! This is not the official   
winner! Not at all! It is the other! This is the alternate ending to the story that I have finished because you   
wanted it. Just to tell you this is longer because I am a Rogue/Logan shipper and it was easier to write. Sorry to   
the Remy/Rogue shippers out there.  
  
  
Marie looked at him. His eyes were so full of hope. He wanted her to marry him so badly. Marie took his hands.  
"Logan, Ah have ta think about this." Logan looked at her shocked.  
"Why? Can't you decide now?"   
"No, Ah can't. Can we go back to the house now? Ah'm tired and Ah need to think." Logan nodded and lead her back to   
the boat. He rowed back in silence. She knew that she had hurt him by not saying yes right at that moment. The silence   
continued on the coach ride back and into the house. It hung over them like a thunder cloud.   
Marie's parents were waiting for them at the door. Their faces full of anticipation. She just pushed blindly passed   
them and ran to her room. Locking herself in her room she cried. Not tears or sadness, but of frustration.   
She kicked the door and yelled. She was so mad she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't like doing this   
to Logan, but if she mad him happy she'd make Remy unhappy. She hated this whole thing she got herself into. Wishing there   
was a hole to climb into, she went into the washroom.   
Undressing herself slowly as the servants filled the tub, she thought about everything. Remy was great, but he was   
poor. Logan was rich and equally nice. She felt closer to Logan because of the mutant factors. Remy and her came from   
different sides. Logan and her were the same. He was so much more cultured then Remy. She shook her head. This was going to   
be difficult.  
She got into the tub and let the warm water soak over her. The pros and cons of both men were equal. So she decided   
maybe it should do with love. Well, she loved Remy and he loved her. Logan loved her, but she only liked him. If she chose   
love then it would be Remy, but if she chose money then it would be Logan.   
Her parents would want her to chose money. She didn't like disobeying them. In fact she hated it. If she married   
Remy she would be disowned. She didn't want that. Unless there was way. She pondered that for a second and knew there wasn't   
another way. All these ways just caused trouble.   
She put her head under the water and looked up at the ceiling through the rippling water. It was unclear and   
changing just like her life. Marie couldn't hold her breath any longer. She burst through to the surface gasping for breath.   
She looked up at the ceiling. Stupid ceiling didn't help anything. She hit the water with her hands sending it   
flying. She cursed loudly. The servants looked at her. She blushed as they washed her hair.   
"Remember don't touch meh." Marie said sternly.   
"Yes, Miss, we know." the one washing her hair said. Marie nodded. That would be the last thing she needed. She   
didn't want some servants memories.   
She thought back to when her days were easier and all day she just rode her horses. She'd ride barefoot and bareback.  
Her parents hated it when she did that. It wasn't lady-like, but she never really cared. She couldn't do that now. She was   
too old and for the fact that she feared to absorb their powers. She shook her head. It had to be skin to skin. Fur was   
fine. At least she hoped it was.  
Marie got out of the tub. The servants dried her off and helped her get dressed and put on her make-up. She   
dismissed them and sat on her bed. Dinner was going to be called soon. They would probably want an answer by then. She   
flopped down on the bed staring at the floor. She let her arm fall off the bed. She watched her hand feeling it go numb   
from the loss of blood. She shook her hand roughly, then picked at the throw rug.  
She heard a knock at the door. She looked over at it as Logan walked in. He smiled at her and sat down on the bed.   
Marie looked him over. He looked so good tonight. Wearing a suit with the top bottons undone. His hair was slicked back. She   
grinned and rolled onto her back.  
Logan grinned at her laying like this. She looked so sweet. He still didn't understand why she didn't answer his   
proposal. He was going to find out hopefully soon. Logan moved up next to her and took her hand, which dwarfed his by a lot.  
"Marie, I have something for you."  
"What is it Logan?" Logan leaned in close and kissed the top of her head. He pulled out a little charm necklace. It   
had two gold circles incrusted with diamonds. They were intertwined. Marie took the necklace and looked it over. It was   
beautiful. Logan took it from her and placed it around her neck.   
"It represents our new life together, if you want that. It's ever lasting; no end." Marie started crying. No one   
had cared for her like this before.  
"Oh, Logan. Ah thank ya so much." She threw her arms around him so roughly that he fell over. "No one has ever   
wanted meh. No one! Oh God thank ya!" She kissed him on the lips, then pulled away. Logan rolled her over and started   
kissing her.   
Marie grinned at him. Logan looked at her lying under him in his arms. She was so special to him already. Imagine   
what it would be like in a few years. Marie leaned her head back into the pillow as he kissed her roughly.  
Marie didn't know if she should be doing this. Maybe if they were married. Well, if they were then she would guess   
that it would be fine. She felt his powerful arms engulf her. She felt so safe, so secure. She pulled away from him. Logan   
kissed her again and she lightly pushed him away.  
"Marie, I'm sorry. I'm not being a gentleman." He started to move away from her, but she pulled him back.  
"No, it's not that. Ah have an answer for ya, sugah." Logan leaned back over her.  
"And what is that, darling." Marie leaned towards his ear.   
"My answer is yes." she whispered softly. Logan let out a happy cry and kissed her. He reached into his pocket and   
pulled out the ring. He slipped it onto her finger.   
"I have to go downstairs to get something ready, then I will come get you, my dear." he kissed her then left the   
room.  
Marie was so happy that she made her decision. She flopped onto her bed. She her the window creak. She looked as   
Remy jumped into her room.  
"Remy!" she exclaimed. He stepped towards her to give her a kiss. Marie stepped back.  
"You don't want to give Remy a kiss, Cherie?"   
"Remy, Ah can't now."  
"Why not?"  
"Remy, Ah'm so sorry. Ah can't go with ya."  
"Why?"  
"Ah just can't." she yelled covering her mouth so she wouldn't yell anymore. Remy looked at her hand. He grabbed a   
hold of her wrist.  
"Is dis why?" he yelled shoving the ring towards her face.  
"Remy, Ah'm sorry. Ah'm can't marry ya. Ah can't afford it!"   
"Remy tought you loved him."   
"Ah did, Ah do, but Ah can't do it. Ah have to stay here with Logan."  
"Wit Logan. Logan gives tings to you dat Remy can't?"  
"Yes, Remy. Ah have guarantees with him."  
"Like dis ring?"  
"Remy, let go. Ya're hurtin meh." He pulled her towards him.  
"Cherie, I took care of you, non?"  
"Yes, ya did, but Remy Ah can't and ya're still hurtin meh! Let go!"  
"You promised Remy you'd come with him. So you are coming."  
"Remy no!"  
"Oui, you are."  
"REMY NO! DIDN'T YA HEAR ME!?"  
"Marie what's wrong?" Logan yelled from outside her door.  
"Remy, go. Logan's here."  
"Let him come. He be no match for Remy." Logan burst into the room to find Remy holding Marie against him.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"Logan!" Marie yelled trying to run to him, but held back my Remy.  
"Let her go, bub. That's my bride ya got there."  
"She was mine, mon ami."  
"What?"  
"Logan it's over between Remy and Ah. Ah want ya.. Remy let meh go."  
"Do what the lady said."  
"What are you going to do about it?" Logan popped out his claws and pointed them at Remy.  
"See these? This is what I'm going to do about it."  
"Well, then. Remy see you be a mutant too. We all be mutants now." Remy took out a card ready to charge it. Marie   
looked at Logan who was about to pounce and Remy who was going to blow them sky high. She took her free arm and placed it   
on Logan chest.  
"Don't fight over meh. Remy ya can find someone else. Ah'm sorry Ah wasn't the one for ya. Please leave now. Ah   
don't want to see any one of ya ta get hurt."  
"Cherie, I not be leaving."  
"Remy, leave for meh. Just leave before Logan gets ya arrested. Just go. Go now." Remy put his card away, then let   
her arms go. She fell into Logan's arms as he wrapped them around her as she sobbed. He still had his claws extended, but he   
was careful not to cut her.  
Remy looked at Marie in Logan's arm and realized that she would probably be better off with him anyway. He could   
find someone else. Some that he could touch.  
"Then Remy bid you adue." He jumped out the window onto the vine climber and raced off into the night.  
"Are you OK, babe?"  
"Ah think so." He kissed her mouth and then led he walked her down to dinner and the start of their   
new life.  
  
  
*******  
  
Logan and Marie got married about a month later in a ceremony in the meadow where Logan purposed. They never again   
heard from Remy, but they did hear of a guy striking it rich on his farm. Marie knew it was him and wished him well.   
Some nine months after they got married, Marie gave birth to a healthy boy, they named Christian Bradley, then   
twins. A boy and a girl named Sakura Lee and Brenden Joseph. When they all reached maturity, they developed mutant powers   
because of a trauma they endured. You see that's another story. 


End file.
